


The End

by MykaBeringWells



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Applicable to Anyone, Breakup, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, i just needed to get this out, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykaBeringWells/pseuds/MykaBeringWells
Summary: How it ends.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine with whatever pairing you want. Tried to make it applicable to many.

“I hope you find what makes you happy,” she said, palm to his cheek, tears in her eyes and sad smile on her face. She gave him one last look and a half-grin that left no need for words, turned, and walked away from him for the last time. The further she got, the more she felt the invisible string connecting them get tighter and tighter, as more tears welled in her eyes... until the tears fell in cascades and the string snapped all together.   
She didn’t know what she would do now, had gotten so accustomed to life with him, loved him so much, but it was clear to her that he was no longer in love. 

Whether he was just over the thrill of it, other factors of life had overwhelmed whatever feeling of love he’d had before, or she had inadvertently caused a derision of his feelings for her, she would never know. She just knew the right thing to do, and it was to let him go. 

They’d talked about the different types of love many moons ago - familial vs romantic, being in love vs loving - and she was reminded of that conversation then. Maybe, she thought, he still loved her, but in the way a friend loves a friend, a brother cares for a brother, not the love that they’d started with. And as much as she wished it could be, that knowledge of the normal type of love wasn’t enough. She needed something stronger, something more rare, more special. She’d never had it before him, and now that she’d found it, she realized she couldn’t compromise for it... it was like a drug and she was its biggest addict. 

No matter, she had already walked away, it was over. As she wiped another set of tears from her eyes at that thought, she swallowed hard and pushed herself on, wishing nothing but the best towards the love of her life and hoping and praying to whatever gods existed that this was the right move. She didn’t care if she found that fierce love again, she just couldn’t stay and watch the fire dwindle. She would go back to how things were before she’d been loved- living alone, existing alone, just on the brink of lonely. She was sure if she ever said it aloud to anyone that it would be perceived as tragic, sad, but she didn’t mind it. She’d done it before, for practically her whole life, she could do it again. It was probably what she was meant for, actually. 

And so that was the end of it. Off they both went, another relationship becoming history, the world breaking something that was once beautiful, once again. Love, laughter, and joy turned to pain and sadness. And the clock keeps ticking. Life doesn’t stop for anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry :/ So this is kind of a stream of consciousness play I just needed to write for my own therapy. Honestly I don’t know if it’s any good so feel free to tell me one way or the other.


End file.
